Devon Gets Random: A True Fiend
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Chad's selfishness angers Devon while Devon struggles to put on a play for his brother's elementary school. On top of this, Ryan Loughlin decides to do an exclusive on Devon. Meanwhile, Tawni and Zora accidentally break Marshall's trophy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you ready to get _So Random_?" the announcer's voice came over the intercom?

The audience cheered and the stage lit up to Tawni and Nico in a living room set sitting on a couch. Zora walked onto the set.

"Mom!" Zora shouted. "Dad! I'm in love!"

"You are?" Tawni asked.

"Who is this person with whom you're in love?" Nico asked.

"His name is William," Zora replied.

Zora inhaled and gave the audience and dreamy look.

"Oh, William," Zora said in a giggly voice.

"When can we meet this William?" Tawni asked.

"I invited him over for dinner," Zora replied.

The doorbell rang and Zora excitedly ran to the door.

"That must be him!" Zora cheered.

Zora opened the door and Devon ran in dressed as a pirate. The audience laughed.

"Arg!" Devon exclaimed. "I'd be here for dinner with you and your parents!"

"William!" Zora cheered.

Nico and Tawni screamed and jumped up.

"You didn't tell us William was a pirate!" Nico exclaimed.

"That I am!" Devon exclaimed. "I've sailed the seven seas! I've buried treasure!"

"You cannot date a pirate!" Tawni shouted. "I forbid it!"

"Then I'll make you walk the plank!" Devon shouted. 

"No!" Zora shouted. "I will date whoever I want! And William, you will not make my mother walk the plank!" 

"Fine," Devon said. 

"Now, Mom," Zora said. "William is a nice person. He may be a pirate, but he has a big heart." 

"I do," Devon said. "I really like your daughter." 

"Okay," Nico and Tawni said. "We give you our blessing." 

Zora and Devon laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Tawni asked. 

"We just fooled you!" Zora laughed. 

"I'm not really a pirate!" Devon laughed. "You've been..." 

"Pranked By William!" an announcer's voice said. 

The audience clapped and everyone bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Devon sat down at his kitchen table with Nico and Grady eating lunch. Julia walked into the house.

"Hey, Devon," Julia said.

"Hi, Mom," Devon said.

"Gross lunch at the studio again?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Devon replied.

"Hey, your brother is going to be in a sad mood when he comes home today," Julia said. "The school drama teacher took and early retirement and now they've decided to cancel the school play."

"That's so sad," Devon said. "He was looking so forward to the play."

"Devon," Nico said. "Why don't you help them put on a play."

"Yeah," Grady said. "It would count as community service."

"That's a good idea," Devon said.

The next day at the studio, Devon sat in the prop house going over some scripts. Suddenly, a camera crew ran in and Ryan Loughlin stood in front of Devon.

"Welcome to _Tween Weekly News_," Ryan said. "This is Ryan Loughlin and I'm going to be following Devon Randall all week long for an exclusive."

"No you're not," Devon said.

"Yes I am," Ryan said. "I can do whatever I want."

"Security!" Devon shouted.

Several security guards came and escorted Ryan and his camera crew away.

Chad walked into the prop house.

"Hey, buddy," Chad said. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out at that fundraiser yesterday. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm putting on a play at my brother's school," Devon said. "Do you think you can help me out with it? I don't think I can do this by myself."

"Of course," Chad said. "You never bail on me, so I'll never bail on you."

Meanwhile, Marshall sat in his office polishing his Director of the Year trophy. Tawni and Zora walked into the office.

"Marshall," Tawni said. "We wanted to run some sketch ideas by you."

"Sorry, girls," Marshall said. "I'm about to go to lunch."

"Whoa!" Zora exclaimed. "Is that your Director of the Year Trophy?"

"Sure is," Marshall replied.

"Can I hold it?" Zora asked.

"No," Marshall replied.

Marshall sat his award on the shelf behind his desk.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to lunch," Marshall said.

Marshall walked out of his office and Zora walked over to the shelf.

"Zora," Tawni said. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to hold it for a second," Zora said.

"Marshall said not to touch it," Tawni said.

"He'll never know," Zora said, picking up the trophy.

Tawni walked over and grabbed the trophy.

"Let go!" Zora shouted.

"You let go!" Tawni shouted.

Tawni and Zora struggled over the trophy, causing it to hit the wall and shatter.

"Oh no!" Zora shouted. "We broke Marshall's trophy!"

"This is bad!" Tawni shouted.

Tawni began crying loudly. Zora began to cry in a similar manner.

That afternoon, Devon waited in the elementary school auditorium while Scott and his friends sat on stage.

"Chad will be here," Devon said. "He promised."

Ryan and his film crew stormed into the auditorium.

"There you are," Ryan said.

"How did you find me?" Devon asked.

"Simple," Ryan replied. "We followed you."

Devon's phone rang.

"It's Chad," Devon said.

Devon answered his phone.

"Chad," Devon said. "Where are you?"

"I got food poisoning from lunch," Chad replied. "I'm home sick in bed."

"I'm so sorry," Devon said. "You get better, okay?"

"Thanks," Chad said.

Chad hung up his phone and continued to lie down on the massage table as a masseuse continued to massage his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Devon, Scott, and the elementary school kids walked through the mall.

"So glad we lost the camera crew and that host," Scott said.

"We didn't lose them," Devon said. "I locked them in the auditorium."

Devon looked at the kids.

"So since you're doing _Camp Hip-Hop_," Devon said, "we need to find the right clothes."

Scott looked over at a massage place to see Chad's head sticking out from a cubicle.

"Isn't that Chad?" Scott asked.

Devon looked to see Chad.

"That is," Devon said in disbelief. "That selfish liar! Come on, kids!"

Devon and the kids marched into the massage place and Devon stood in front of Chad.

"Food poisoning huh?" Devon asked.

Chad looked up to see Devon and the elementary kids.

"I can totally explain," Chad said.

"You're a liar!" Devon shouted. "You're a selfish liar! Come on kids!"

Devon and the kids walked off.

Meanwhile, Zora and Tawni sat in the dressing room looking through Zora's computer.

"Okay," Zora said. "I've found someone here is Los Angeles that fixes glass trophies for cheap. All we've got to do is get it fixed before Marshall realizes it's gone."

"Ah!" Marshall's voice echoed. "My trophy! It's gone!"

"I think he noticed," Tawni said.

That evening, Devon, Julia, and Scott sat at the kitchen table eating chicken.

"That selfish liar!" Devon shouted angrily. "I do stuff for him, but when I ask him to do something for me, he bails!"

"Like I said," Scott said. "Chad Dylan Cooper is a bad person."

"Maybe I can help," Julia said.

"Thanks, Mom," Devon said.

The doorbell rang.

"I swear," Devon said. "If it's that reporter.."

Devon got up and opened the door to see Chad standing there with a guitar.

"Go away, Chad," Devon said.

Chad walked into the house.

"I said go away," Devon said.

"Look," Chad said. "In order to show you how sorry I am, I wrote you a song."

Devon closed the door.

"Okay," Devon said. "Let's hear it."

Chad played his guitar and began singing.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" Chad sang. "Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!"

Chad played the guitar faster.

"Devon I'm so sorry, I've treated you real bad!" Chad sang. "You deserve better from your best friend Chad! So come on everybody and sing along! To Chaddy's awesome apology song! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!"

Chad finished and looked at Devon.

"That song was about you," Devon said.

"Didn't you hear it?" Chad asked. "I said I was sorry in the song!"

"Most of the lyrics were Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad," Devon said.

"That's how I start all my songs," Chad said.

"So you're saying you sang me a generic song?" Devon asked.

"Oh, come on!" Chad shouted. "Just accept my apology!"

"You really think a generic song about you apologizing to me is going to make me less mad at you?" Devon asked in disbelief.

"You are the most unappreciative person ever!" Chad shouted.

Julia and Scott walked into the living room.

"Chad," Julia said. "I believe it's time for you to leave."

"Look," Chad said. "I really am sorry."

"Go home," Devon said.

"Fine," Chad said, walking out the door.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked.

"I'm fine," Devon replied.

Julia gave her son a hug.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad," Julia sang.

"Mom!" Devon whined.

"Sorry," Julia said. "It's catchy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Devon, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora sat in the prop room while Marshall stood in front of them.

"Okay," Marshall said. "I know one of you took my trophy. Where is it?"

"It wasn't me," Devon said. "I've been helping my brother's school put on a play and avoiding Ryan Loughlin at the same time."

"It wasn't us," Nico said.

"Yeah," Grady said. "We've been volunteering at the community center."

"So that leaves you two," Marshall said pointing at Zora and Tawni.

"We didn't take it," Zora said. "Tawni and I would never do that to you."

Tawni broke down crying.

"Zora?" Marshall asked in a serious tone.

"I admit it!" Zora shouted. "It was us! We broke your trophy! Tawni and I got into a fight over it and it shattered against the wall!"

"I'm sorry, Marshall!" Tawni sobbed.

"You shattered my trophy?" Marshall asked.

"It was a total accident," Zora said. "I sent it off to be restored. It should arrive at the studio by tomorrow morning."

"When I tell you not to touch my belongings, I expect you to respect that," Marshall said. "You two are suspended from this week's show."

"Okay," Zora and Tawni said.

"I'll see you next week," Marshall said.

Marshall walked off and Devon looked at Zora.

"Who knew my girlfriend was such a secret keeper?" Devon asked in a humorous tone.

"Hey, since Tawni and I are off the show this week, can I help you with your brother's play?" Zora asked.

"Of course," Devon replied.

Later at the elementary school, Devon and Zora sat in the auditorium watching the kids rehearse. The lead actress stood front and center.

"But, Mom!" the actress said. "You have to send me to Camp Hip-Hop! It's my dream!"

The music played and the actress began dancing horribly.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Devon asked Zora.

"It's worse!" Ryan Loughlin exclaimed as he and he camera crew entered the auditorium. "This Camp Hip-Hop may turn out to be a Camp Hip-Flop!"

Devon screamed and lunged at Ryan Loughlin.

"This is Ryan Loughlin of Tween Weekly News and I'm being attacked by a psychopath!" Ryan screamed.

Later that day, Devon sat in Marshall's office.

"I may have lost my temper just a tad," Devon said.

"You attacked a reporter," Marshall said.

"So I'm off the show this week?" Devon asked.

Marshall nodded.

"I'll see you next week," Devon said getting up and leaving the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Devon sat on the couch watching TV. Julia walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked.

"I'm okay," Devon replied. "I really did need a week break from the show."

Devon changed the channel to see Ryan Loughlin on the TV.

"That looks like the back yard," Julia said.

"This is Ryan Loughlin reporting to you from Devon Randall's back yard," Ryan said.

"This is ridiculous!" Julia shouted. "We don't have a gate! How did he even get into the yard without going through the house?"

"We had to climb the fence to get into this yard," Ryan said.

"I'll call the police," Devon said.

"No," Julia said. "I'll deal with this."

Julia walked outside and got out the hose.

"Hey, Loughlin!" Julia shouted. "You should've worn swim wear!"

Meanwhile at Zora's house, Zora collapsed to the floor laughing as Julia sprayed Ryan with a hose.

Later, Devon walked downstairs to the door as the doorbell rang repeatedly.

"I'm coming," Devon said.

Devon opened the door to see Chad.

"Come to sing me another song about you?" Devon asked.

"Listen," Chad said.

"No," Devon said. "Let me sing you a little song."

"Devon," Chad said.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!" Devon sang. "Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!"

Julia ran into the room and joined in singing.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!" Devon and Julia sang. "Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!"

"Get out of my house!" Devon sang.

"I really am sorry," Chad said. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Look," Devon said. "I always help you out and the one time I needed you, you bailed on me. If you really want to be my friend, you need to act like one."

"Exactly right," Chad said. "I have a surprise for you at the elementary school."

Devon and Chad arrived at the elementary school to see the elementary kids being coached by professional vocal coaches.

"You hired professional coaches?" Devon asked.

"All the way from New York," Chad said.

"Wow," Devon said.

"Do you forgive me now?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Devon replied.

Chad gave Devon a hug.

"Please don't do that," Devon said.

"Okay," Chad said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Devon sat down on the couch doing his homework.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad, Chad," Devon sang quietly.

Scott came down the stairs.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad," Scott sang.

Zora and Tawni entered the room through the kitchen.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad," Tawni and Zora sang.

Nico and Grady entered through the front door.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad," Nico and Grady sang.

Ryan Loughlin entered the room from the back door.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad," Ryan Loughlin sang.

Julia came out from behind the stairs.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" Julia sang.

Chad stood up from behind the couch with his guitar.

"Devon I'm so sorry, I've treated you real bad!" Chad sang. "You deserve better from your best friend Chad! So come on everybody and sing along! To Chaddy's awesome apology song!"

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" everyone sang. "Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!"

Everyone cheered and Julia continued singing.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" Julia sang as she danced. "Yeah! Oh Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!"

"Mom," Devon said.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" Julia sang. "I said Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!"

"Mom!" Devon shouted.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" Julia continued.

Everyone walked out the front door while Julia continued to sing.

"I said Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!" Julia sang before jumping onto the coffee table."


End file.
